


The Thai Drama «SOTUS: The Series» Except Instead Of Arthit And Kongphop It's Adam And Jackson From Sanspants (abbreviated)

by sunnyFlorist



Category: Sanspants Radio (Podcast), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, OOC characters, SOTUS (but not quite), let's be real noone will read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyFlorist/pseuds/sunnyFlorist
Summary: This is the strange lovechild of my various interests, specifically a dungeons and dragons, nerd culture, etc. podcast network and its extended universe, as well as Thai boy's love tv series and drama shows. I one day after watching some videos from the Sanspants Radio youtube channel had a terrible occurring thought: What if, (insert title of this fanfic here). I'm so sorry, but I just had a weird compulsion to write this, there was no other way.
Relationships: Adam Carnevale/Jackson Baly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	The Thai Drama «SOTUS: The Series» Except Instead Of Arthit And Kongphop It's Adam And Jackson From Sanspants (abbreviated)

**Author's Note:**

> If your name is Jackson Baly or Adam [surname redacted] and you are reading this, I AM SO SORRY. I excuse my weird hobby, please if you choose to proceed, proceed with caution. Please don't get mad, i warned you.
> 
> Now that that's out of the way...  
I will do my best to make this fic cohesive to a general audience, but please don't expect much. Inevitably, I think this will turn out a mess.  
this will be a very loose, abbreviated and altered version of the original SOTUS story. And probably not all of it cause I'm lazy.
> 
> ALSO, this story takes place in Thailand like the original story does, but I do not know that much about Thailand, so I will definitely get something wrong(like, about school system, or this nong/pee thing), sorry in advance.

The "Gear", or "Cogwheel" is the symbol of engineering.

It is part of a great system of individual bits which together powers a machine. If one cogwheel breaks, the whole system fails.

Carrying the gear symbol identifies a student of the engineering faculty. However, to acquire this symbol, each student must go through the S.O.T.U.S program in their freshman year. The acronym meaning Seniority, Order, Tradition, Unity and Spirit.

The senior student Adam is the head hazer this year, but he often misuses the power he has gained through the program, giving harsh punishments, sometimes against the rules.

\- - -

The big group of freshmen file into the gymnasium, bringing chatter and rowdiness from amongst each other. Sound is echoing against the tall wooden walls and roof, and the empty room is slowly being filled with people. Meanwhile, the senior students stand rigid with their hands behind their backs on top of the slightly elevated floor at the end of the giant room. It smells like how a gym should smell, sweat mixed with a musky scent, probably from the wood that lines the hall completely.

Everyone are donning their summer uniforms as they walk in, as August is still sweltering hot, to the degree of mildly uncomfortable. The male students in white half-sleeved button ups with a slim black tie and dress pants, while for the girls, the same white shirts, but with black midi skirts. No crazy hair-dyes, no colorful shoes or accessories. The crowd looks very uniform, somewhat like a flock of penguins.

The students arrange themselves in front of the stage, sitting down on the small pillows laid out for them as they continue to talk loudly amongst each other. Within the crowd of first grade students, Jackson Baly is talking animatedly to his friend.

"... And so, that's why "War Horse" is the best fictional universe to live in!" Aim nods slowly. He just met this guy outside and has no idea how the conversation was led to the 2011 film "War Horse", but he just decided to go along with it anyway, as he has no other friends to talk to. Aim smiles with his mouth, but not with his eyes.

"And that horse puss-"

A loud, somehow angry sounding cough is heard through the speakers beside the half-stage, and they all turn towards the source of it. They see a foreign looking man with glasses, somewhat below average in stature, with slick-back hair and an overall neat appearance. He exudes an aura of authority, not only with his expression and stance, but also with how the other seniors are looking at him. The crowd of freshmen quickly quiet down.

There is silence for a long time before the man puts the microphone towards his lips again.

"Freshmen, is this how you treat your seniors? You all disappoint me greatly. This is the sort of first impression you want to give us? We want you, as our juniors, to show us respect!" The man's stern voice fills the room and does not leave space for anybody else, surprisingly in perfect Thai. Everyone sits completely still and waits for him to continue talking. So still that you could hear the grass rustling from the wind outside if you tried.

The man reaches into his pocket and pulls out a charm, a strap with a gear shaped metal accent attached to it.

"Do you see this gear? This is the symbol that represents the faculty of engineering that you all are a part of.

Every gear is linked together in a system to power a device. If one of the gears fail, the entire device stops working.

Wearing this symbol is significant for every engineering student, in order for us to identify ourselves as true students of this faculty. However, in order to acquire this gear, you need to prove yourselves to your seniors."

He takes a long pause, looking every student in the eyes before he continues speaking.

"You do not have my respect right now.

Do you even want to be true engineering students? Why are you even here?!"

Nobody dares to answer. The man's gaze scans across the crowd of freshmen before finally settling on one particular student, the only one not really paying attention, gazing off to the side, lazy-eyed.

"Hey, you!" He points at the student demandingly, gaining his attention as everyone shifts their gazes to him.

"Stand up, state your name and student number." The man, who is probably, most likely the head hazer, steps down to ground level as he speaks. His face shows a hint of annoyance when he realizes that this first year is taller than him, though only for a short moment.

"I dunno, number one presumably" Jackson answers worryingly fast, seeming even more worryingly confident.

The head hazer addresses the crowd as well as Jackson as he speaks. "How can you call yourself a student at this school if you don't even know your own student number? You need to state it properly when addressing your seniors." His brows are knitted tensely. The first years can clearly read the disappointment on the head hazer's face, and in doing so they feel a strong sense of regret. They somehow really want this man's approval, his influence is strange. "... Do you have your student ID on you?"

"Yeah"

"Now read it out properly!" The head hazer's tone is bordering between agressive and scary. a little bit of both.

Jackson pulls out the nicely curved ID-card from the back pocket of his dress pants. He puts the card close to his face, then far away. Then he squints, before widening his eyes painfully. "Sorry, I can't see it, I'm farsighted".

The head hazer looks so frustrated that he could cry.

Huffed, he gestures for the student to pass the card over to the person next to him, who quickly stands up.

"Jackson Baly, Student code 0062" Aim quickly reads, wanting nothing more than for this situation to calm down, and for the head hazer not to blow a fuse.

The head hazer moves closer to Jackson, staring him down aggressively with each closing step. "0062. From the impression you have given me today, I am not impressed. The gear that I talked about earlier. What will you do if I don't give it to you?" He holds it up again for the students to see. Moving his hand, it finally stops, dangling right in front of Jackson's face. The hazer seems smugly confident.

"I'll just take it" Jackson states, matter of factly.

"What?" The hazer's eyes widen in surprise.

"Yeah, I'll just take it from you," He shrugs.

"Do you think I'll just let you do that?!" The hazer's face is souring like a lemon.

"Easy. People say married couples share everything, right? I'll just make you my wife, and the gear will be mine as well." Jackson smiles like the jackass he is.

The head hazer's face definitively got redder, to the point of looking like a certain kind of root vegetable. Exited though wary chatter starts rising up amongst the crowd of first year students. The head hazer eventually manages to break out of his silenced stupor, face burning fiercely as he exclaims "Silence!"

the room settles immediately. "Jackson, I think you need some time to reflect, and gain some respect for your seniors. You may go outside and do 200 laps on the athletic tracks while the others go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate what I have created but also I don't.


End file.
